El beso
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Perder. Esa palabra que Fuu conocía tanto como la palma de su mano...estaba empezando a odiarla. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque Mugen siempre se salía con la suya. No bastaba sólo molestarla, tampoco meterla en miles de problemas junto a Jin, también...también debía besarla.


**N/A: Este es mi primer Fic de Samurai Champloo! Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.  
**

**

* * *

**

**La pelea perdida**

Otra vez, otra vez había discutido con el estúpido de Mugen. Es que Fuu no lo aguantaba, era bruto, maleducado, creído, egoísta, malhumorado y sobretodo muy feo. Y con todo eso, no entendía como alguien como_ él_ podía tener tantas mujeres a sus pies.

Apretó la bandeja contra su pecho furiosa, y observó, desde la puerta de la cocina del restaurante donde ahora "trabajaba" y si, digo trabajaba porque solo lo hacia ella, para conseguir dinero y poder comer algo, como Mugen, sentando en una mesa reía y acercaba a las tres mujeres de grandes pechos que le rodeaban, contándoles las aventuras que habían tenido; miró al otro chico que les acompañaba, e hincho las mejillas, Jin también parecía estar bastante ocupado con las dos mujeres que le miraban embobadas. Se volteó y entró en la cocina, dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y bufó.

-Serán….-

-Fuu! Lleva esto a la mesa 3 por favor!- dijo el cocinero poniendo en sus bandeja unos deliciosos Dangos y un plato con un cangrejo que debería tener una pinta deliciosa y una botella de sake.

-Voy- cogió la bandeja y salio de la cocina, miró y buscó la mesa tres. Frunció el ceño, si, ella tenía que servir esta deliciosa comida a sus guardaespaldas. Pero que cara más dura te…sonrió con malicia y mientras fue hacia la mesa, todos los dangos y la mitad del cangrejo fueron engullidos por ella.

-Aquí tienen su….comida-dijo dejando los platos sobre la mesa.- Que aproveche.- y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, no sin antes oír un grito provinente de Mugen.

-Pero que coño es esto!-gritó

-Están medio comidos.-dijo una mujer molesta

-Tu! Chiquilla!-gritó Mugen deteniendo a Fuu.-Ven aquí.-

Fuu se giró y se acercó a la mesa, sonriendo con falsedad. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza la bandeja.

-Perdón…me llamaba a mi?-preguntó con la voz temblando de rabia.-porque si es así yo no soy ningu….-

-De que vas! Porque te has comido parte de nuestra comida!-

-Yo?-se señaló, sorprendida- yo no me he comido nada.-

-No te hagas la tonta, mocosa. Devuélveme mis dangos y la mitad de mi cangrejo.-cruzó sus brazos.-No, mejor tráemelo todo entero y también otra botella de sake.-

-Y perdona que te lo pregunte, pero….como vas a pagar todo eso…mono de circo.-

-Que!-se alzó golpeando la mesa con fuerza- me has llamado…mono de circo.-

Fuu sonrió con malicia y volteó la cara.

- No lo sé, no me acuerdo.-

-Maldita mocosa!-la agarró por el cuello de su Kimono.- No me jodas porque soy capaz de matarte.-

Ahora Fuu frunció el ceño y le miró furiosa. Ahí había otra cosa que no entendía, porque le llamaba siempre mocosa o chiquilla, si ya tenía 16 años.

-Deja de llamarme mocosa estúpido mono!- agarró sus muñecas e intentó zafarse.-suéltame!-

-Lo haré en cuanto me devuelvas mi comida y me pidas perdón.-

-No loca pienso pedirte perdón! Suéltame!-

-Pídeme perdón-insistió Mugen.

Y más insultos salina de la boca de los dos. La gente del restaurante miraba la escena asustados, otros pasaban por miedo a tener que enfrentarse a un loco con una katana. Jin, en cambio, seguía impasible, comiendo lo poco que había del cangrejo.

-Fuu!-llamaba la gente de la cocina preocupada

-pídeme perdón, chiquilla de tetas pequeñas.-

-Tu…-murmuró furiosa, su respiración se volvió más fuerte.-O me sueltas o te juro que les cuento a todas que eres gay.-

-Que?-exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas

-Eso no es cierto!-exclamó Mugen soltándola y girándose para mirar a las chicas-No escucheis a esta niña.-

-Si. No lo sabias?- ella se arregló el kimono-es gay, lo que ocurre es que intenta esconderlo por miedo a que la sociedad no lo acepte. Este de aquí es su novio.-dijo señalando a Jin, que alzó una ceja, claramente perplejo.

-Oye Fuu…-intentó hablar Jin

-Si. Si. Y lo peor no es eso. –Se agachó y se apoyó en la mesa para susurrarle a las mujeres.-por las noches se les oye.-afirmó con la cabeza.

-Mocosa…-siseó Mugen apretando su puño enfadado

-Se-se les oye?-preguntó una

Jin negaba con la cabeza, intentando relajarse.

-Si. Se cambian de habitación cuando creen que estoy dormida y….-

-Y?-preguntaron todas ahora curiosas, aunque no eran las únicas, ya que todo el restaurante se había quedado en completo silencio.

-Pues…-

-Basta!-gritó Mugen rojo, tanto de la vergüenza como de la cólera.-Con que soy gay no?- soltó apretando los dientes.

-Y no es así?-se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, observándole con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Todo iba genial, Mugen estaba enfadado y ella se estaba vengando con gran ventaja.

Mugen, cegado por la ira, se acercó a ella quedando prácticamente pegada su cuerpo.-crees que un gay haría esto.-

Ni Jin, ni mucho menos Fuu pudieron procesar lo que ocurrió después. Mugen acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de ella, pasando su manos de las mejillas de la chica hacia su nuca. Al principio solo fue un choque bruto, luego él lamió el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que ésta, sorprendida, abriera la boca y dejara pasar su lengua. No supo cuando fue que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Mugen, solo supo que estaba correspondiéndole, dispuesta a no quedarse atrás. No sabia porque pero, siempre había deseado saber como seria besar a Mugen.

Cuando se quedaron sin oxigeno, se separaron.

Fuu, sonrojada y avergonzada de lo que había hecho, miró a Mugen con rabia y le señaló.

-La última vez que…-pero calló al no saber que decirle y salió del restaurante. Ahor a si que no entendía nada.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntó Jin, que lo había visto todo y estaba algo extrañado

-Que le he cerrado la boca de la manera más placentera posible.-se relamió los labios mirando hacia la salida, donde Fuu había salido, sonriendo con prepotencia-creo que…he encontrado la manera de hacer callar a la mocosa.- Se sentó enfrente y hecho un trago de su sake.

-Ni se te ocurra propasarte con ella.-advirtió Jin

-Bah!-dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia-por cierto, donde están las chicas?.-

Y es que durante la escena del beso, las mujeres se habían ido yendo.

-Perdonen, pero….van a pagar lo de esas mujeres?-preguntó el cocinero

Y los dos suspiraron.

Nunca salían inmunes de un restaurante.

Fin!

* * *

**Jo jo! espero que os haya gustado xq quizas haga más de estos dos! esk me encantan!*o***

**Matta ne ! oh yeah!**


End file.
